Someone In Las Vegas
by Dearheart
Summary: For a split second she opened her eyes, and I will never forget what I saw in them. They looked empty, hopeless, like life wasn’t worth living anymore... A true story.


Author's Note: This is a true story about something that I experienced while I was on tour with my singing group, the Young Continentals (which is not as dorky as it sounds). It's a professional group of talented kids, ages 12-16, who travel all around the US and share the gospel in their concerts. And they don't just stand around and sing a bunch of songs that everyone knows; they also dance and act in skits, there's sets, fancy lights, awesome choreography, cool songs that you might hear on the radio...you get the picture. It's really awesome. But anywayz...here's my true story. Read and enjoy...and review, if you don't mind.

* * *

**Someone**

I couldn't wait to get to sleep that night…I was _so_ tired. But happy…touring with the Young Continentals was always as rewarding as it was exhausting. I had survived the first grueling days of Rehearsal Camp and the nerves of the first week of nightly performances. And now I was nicely settled into the routine: get up, get on the bus, travel down the road to our next destination, unpack equipment, eat dinner (usually lasagna), perform, pack it all up, spend the night with my host family and do it all over again the next day. And the next, and the next, for six weeks

It was hard to keep track of which town and which state we were in, but today there was no missing the fact that we were in Las Vegas, Nevada, one of the most notorious cities in the US. The concert was awesome that night, and I and my friend Jacy were in that happy, post-concert buzz state of mind as we got to know our host family, the Johnson's, and looked forward to a good night's rest.

As we chatted with Mrs. Johnson, she asked if we'd had a chance to see "The Strip". She must have assumed we had, 'cause when we said no—well…

OooooOooooOooooO

"You mean they drove you to Las Vegas and they haven't taken you to the Strip yet?" Mrs. Johnson stared at us in disbelief. Jacy and I looked at each other, confused.

"Uh, no," I said. "I mean, what's the big deal? It's just a street with casinos and sparkly lights, right?"

"Henry!" Mrs. Johnson called to her husband, a gentle twang coating her words. "Would you mind getting the car ready? We're gonna take a cruise down the strip."

"Really!" said Mr. Johnson, tramping down the stairs. "It's been a while since we've done that…"

"Which is why we're going now." Her brown eyes had a merry twinkle in them. "Get your coats on, everybody!" Soon we were hustling through the door, jumping into their SUV, and driving off to see "the street of sparkly lights".

"So where are you from, Jacy?" Mrs. Johnson glanced back at us from the driver's seat. "Oh um, I'm from New Mexico," my friend replied.

"And how about you, Steph?"

"I live in California—woooooow!"

"Welcome to the strip, girls," said Mr. Johnson, chuckling slightly. Jacy and I gaped with amazement. We were both "country people". Never before had we seen so many sky-scrapers and lights in one place before.

"This is so awesome!" Jacy grinned at me, her eyes dancing. I grinned back, but I was still too dazzled to speak. EVERYTHING was decked out with lights, even all the McDonald's signs. There was more still to come.

Soon it began to look as if all the famous landmarks of the world had crashed into Las Vegas. We drove by replicas of the Eiffel Tower, the Statue of Liberty, the Sphinx and the Great Pyramid from Egypt. Jacy and I finally got over our shock, and we began ooh-ing and ah-ing over everything…

"Look, girls," said Mrs. Johnson, pointing at something ahead.

"It looks like a weird, space-tower thing," said Jacy, scrunching up her face, trying to describe what she saw.

"It reminds me of the Seattle Space Needle, where Dad proposed to my Mom," I said, feeling thoughtful.

"It does, doesn't it," remarked Mr. Johnson. "That's actually called the Stratosphere. See the pink, lit-up spike at the top? There's a roller-coaster that shoots you up to the top of it, and goes pretty fast."

"It sounds like so much _fun_!" My voice was squeaking with the urge to go on it.

"It sounds _insane,_ that's what it sounds like." Jacy sounded like she had seen a great white shark, rather than a roller-coaster. "I would _die_ if I went up there."

"Me too," Mrs. Johnson agreed, shuddering. "I can't stand heights."

A moment later Jacy mentioned something to her about country music, and they started chatting. I leaned back in my seat and let my eyes wander around. I probably shouldn't have, 'cause I began to notice things I didn't want to notice.

The signs and billboards (which used to have only names and logos on them) now had more to offer:

LIVE NUDES

DIRTY GIRLS

MUDWRESTLING

SHOWGIRLS TONITE

TEMPTATION: COME IN! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!

All the signs seemed to scream out at the people rushing through the street. I felt sick. I never thought so much sin could be in one place. It felt like I was being smothered by it. I wanted to get out of that horrible city and go back to the cool, airy mountains where I belonged, where it was safe and beautiful. I shut my eyes and hoped I was dreaming, but I knew I wasn't. I mentally scurried back to my "comfort zone" and started to feel better. I knew that if I kept my eyes closed I'd be okay.

Of course that's when HE started telling me to open them again.

_Lord, are You crazy?! _I shouted silently. _It's awful out there; I've seen enough. _

_**Stephanie, I have to show you something. **_

_Please God, don't make me look again. I don't want to see anymore. _

**_It will be painful Stephanie, but you need to see this. Please obey Me._**

There are times when God won't stop nudging me 'till I've done what He wants me to do; this was one of them. I gave a reluctant sigh, cringed inwardly, and let my eyes explore again. Instantly they were drawn to a festive-looking screen, with bright colors and logos flashing across it. It began to show video clips of sleazy girls doing sleazy dances and I realized what they were. I tried to look away but my eyes stayed glued to the screen. Another clip displayed a stripper in a skimpy leather costume. She was dancing on stage while the crowd looked on, drooling after her with greedy, lustful faces. She finished the dance with a dramatic toss of her head, and the camera closed in on her face. Her head hung down, her damp hair was flung across her face, her eyes were half-closed. She looked so exhausted and used up. For a split second she opened her eyes, and I will never forget what I saw in them. They looked empty, hopeless, like life wasn't worth living anymore. They had the look of someone who is yearning to have peace, but has given up trying to find it.

Suddenly I wanted to comfort her; to let her know that she wasn't worthless, but that there was Someone who cared, Someone who truly loved her. Someone who would never betray or abandon her, but treasure her. Then once more the colors and logos began their frenzied dance, and I realized it was just a picture on a screen in Las Vegas.

It had all taken less than a minute

But the haunted eyes and plastic smile of the girl I had seen had sparked something inside of me. I now knew why God wanted me to see that. I don't know about you, but for me it's always so easy to switch to "auto-pilot" and forget how badly people need to hear about Jesus. It's so easy to be bold about sharing your faith when you feel safe; to keep your head in the clouds and pretend that everything's alright. But when you actually get a glimpse of just how bad the world can be, you want to run away and hide. That's how I am; I like being sheltered. In my first few concerts I felt pretty passionate for God, but lately I had lost that. It felt more like routine than another chance to witness. Oh I knew that we were touring in some messed-up places and that messed-up people were coming to our concerts, but I chose to ignore that and settle for second-best—because I was scared. That's why He took me to Las Vegas. I needed to have a reality check.

As I sorted through these thoughts, my mind turned back to our own, cozy little world inside the SUV. Mrs. Johnson and Jacy were still talking when there came a loud _BOOM_ (and I nearly jumped a foot in the air). Everyone howled with laugher. I must have looked pretty comical.

"Don't be alarmed, Stephanie," said Mrs. Johnson, giggling. "We're getting close to The Excalibur."

"What's that?" asked Jacy, peering out the window.

"Oh it's fun to watch. There are two pirate ships and they shoot at each other 'till one goes down." There came another _BOOM_ and a flash of fireworks and finally, through the thick crowds, we saw what was happening. The traffic was getting pretty heavy, so we sat there for a few minutes and watched the ships shoot cannonballs at each other. All at once there came a violent shudder and a groan from the larger one and it sank, tilted toward its starboard side.

"Aaarr, the treasure is ours, mateys!" yelled a scrawny-looking pirate, springing aboard the sunken vessel as the on-lookers cheered. Just then the traffic lightened up a bit, and we started moving again.

There was one last thing to see.

"Henry, shouldn't the water show be starting soon?"

"What water show," I began, and then "—_whooaa!_" Once again I was awe-struck. Over on the right, Beethoven's 9th symphony began booming in the background; water-fountains came shooting up, dancing, swaying, weaving in and out of one another, making complicated, beautiful designs and patterns in time with the music. I was dazzled all over again. I also noticed it was getting farther behind us.

"Oh, can't we stay and watch?" I looked wistfully back. Mr. Johnson gave another one of his deep, rich chuckles.

"I'm sorry, honey," said Mrs. Johnson, in a sympathizing voice. "I wish we could too, but we're getting back on the highway and the traffic won't wait for us. Besides, it's past midnight; you need your sleep." I yawned in agreement and glanced over at Jacy, who was already dozing peacefully.

"So what do you think?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Oh—gosh." I had no idea what to say. I thought about all the things I had seen: the spectacular lights, the water show, the "Stratosphere", the girl with the empty eyes.

"It was amazing. And—sad." I was slightly puzzled at my answer; I didn't think the two could ever go together. But that's how it was. I gazed out the window and wondered about _her_; who she was, what her childhood had been like, how she ended up living like that. And I wondered how a city could ever become that bad in the first place. None of it made sense to me.

"What if the whole world ended up like that," I murmured.

"They call it 'Sin City' for a reason." Mrs. Johnson's eyes were sad. "Satan's been busy. Which is why we need people like you, and the Continentals. You may not always know it, but every time you witness, whether it be performing with your group or simply encouraging someone, God's love makes you shine brighter than all the crazy electric lights in the world."

A few minutes later we pulled into the driveway and I realized I had nodded off. Mrs. Johnson parked in the garage and we all tumbled out, yawning and thinking how great it would feel to lie down. Jacy and I flopped on the air mattress in the living room and were instantly asleep; at least, Jacy was. I wanted to, but I kept tossing and turning; I just couldn't stop thinking about everything.

Finally I gave up counting sheep and pulled out my journal (usually the best way to fall asleep is to _stop_ trying to fall asleep) and began writing—just writing—about the girl-with-the-empty-eyes. And as my thoughts and feelings flowed over the page, I whispered a simple prayer that only my Father could hear:

_You didn't create her for this. She was meant for something greater. You had plans for her; plans to give her a hope and a future. Give her that, Jesus. Show her the way out. The way to You. _

And now here I am, writing this story.

OooooOooooOooooO

So, yeah. I guess now I can brag to my friends about everything I saw and how I go to go "cruisin' down the Strip". But looking back, all I really think about is the person I saw on that screen. Her face will be forever imprinted in my memory, a constant reminder that there are hurting people out there who are starving for the gospel. And when I remember her, whenever I see those eyes, it kindles a fire inside me and ignites the passion I have to tell everyone this: that there is Someone who cares about them, and He has plans of greatness for them; and that He loved them so dearly that He was willing to die in their place so that there would be a way out. A way to Him. All they need to do…all YOU need to do…is take His free gift of salvation and grace, and accept Him as your Friend and personal Savior.

And you know what? People may read this and think I'm stupid, foolish and ignorant, that I'm too sheltered, or that my standards are too high and that I need to get over it and get a life. But I honestly don't care what "everyone" thinks. I already have a life; a life with Jesus, and that's all that matters to me. He gave me my purity and my standards; they are precious to me and I'm not ashamed of them. You shouldn't be, either. And I'm not going to let what people think of me get in the way of sharing the Good News.

So right now, I want to challenge you:

If you are a Christian, be passionate for God. Show everyone what they're missing out on. Don't be afraid to shine for Jesus. Have courage and be a "Jesus Freak"; come and "play the fool" with me. Reach out to the people around you and show them God's love. If you let Him use you, it could change the world…and you could be a hero in someone's life.

And if you are not a Christian, I challenge you to take that bold "leap of faith" and find out why we are so crazy to believe what we believe, and why we are so full of joy. Don't take our word for it; discover for yourself why being an "ignorant Christian" is so wonderful. Because honestly...Jesus ROCKS OUR WORLD!!

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, my real name is Stephanie. And yes, you can throw flames at me all you want; I won't care, and it won't make any difference to me. Accepting Jesus as my Savior was the best decision I ever made and I have no regrets or doubts. So anywayz...was it good? Did it inspire you? Convict you? Drop me a review and let me know what you thought of it. And if you want more info about my singing group and see if you could be a part of it (or even audition), PM me and I'll tell you all about it. Please review! Thanks:-) 


End file.
